User talk:The parkster/Archive 3
}} 15:28, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Stock car circuit I'm thinking about doing an article on the stock car track on the corner of South Mountain and Lucas in Lone Peaks. But, since it's supposed to be an "Easter egg", I was wondering if it'd be considered a spoiler. Thoughts? ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW } 21:22, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Easter egg? It's in countless online challenges =p and there is already an article on this at Lone Peak Stock Car Track. You are free to pitch in and fix it up a little. ::Oh OK. Thanks. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW } 23:00, 21 December 2008 (UTC) *sniff* It's a heart-wrenching experience to watch your site come into its own, isn't it? To create its first article, and, from that article, to watch it spread its wings and soar? But, most of all, the most joyous part of it is feeling the pride you get when your baby becomes a full-grown adult. I ask you this because-coincidentally, just as your wiki celebrates its first birthday-my wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki, has just celebrated fifty articles. I thought I'd invite you to pitch in and participate in the setup and party.From one wiki founder to another, ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW } 03:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, that was... very... moving! But yeah congrats on that. So what would you like me to do? Maybe we could partner our sites? I know that many wikis partner up with similar wikis. This would be a great chance to do so. WE could then put you on our main sidebar if you would do the same. Then once we've got an alliance we can work together to make both sites amazing. So for example on this site we've got a massive forum, with loads of sub forums. An uber useful main page. A blog system for news. Complex infoboxes to provide a great in-depth source of information. :So what I'm saying is that you take some of our ideas and use them on your site. Then if your site comes up with something really cool and new then you share with us. So as one of us develops, so does the other, in turn making both sites even better. I think that this could be the start of a great alliance. Hope you accept. :Regards, ::Yeah, we could. Kind of an "idea trade"-type deal? 14:01, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :::Exactly! So what is your site's exact name? That way i can put you on our affiliates section. Also could you please sort your signature out into a template or something. I don't mind if you put it as a main template, it doesn't have to be in your user namespace. That way it will save more room on various pages. Thanks, ::::It's Gran Turismo Wiki. And sure, I'll try to sort my sig into a template. 15:11, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks for putting it in. How did you do that? I'm going to create a new sidebar tab for Burnopedia. 16:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::O_o OMG i didn't put it up! I was about to but its already there! Must have been X trolling my talk page! lolz, jokin X! But yeh thanks. Oh, and Merry Christmas! ::::You know I am really against the whole user templates in main space. It really clutters up main space templates, and it's not that hard to add User: to the beginning of your template when you use it. It's pure laziness =) Also, there's a fine line to the gap between more info on the pages and the server load running and fetching 20+ (over 9000!) signature templates on one page... Ideally, you'd want your signature to show up like Gp's to save on the server load, especially when a talk page is loaded, but that would require you to be ok with seeing the jargon when you edit yours or anyone elses page. *shrug* just tossing out tidbits of useless information. :::::Thanks Rappy but it hasn't caused any major epic problems and so I'm alright with how it is at the moment. Happy Christmas! ::::::Well, here's the thing. If and when this site gets more than a select 20+ users at a time perusing and editing the site, those templates will end up causing a LOT of drain on the server. So in essence, it's a good practice now to get used to doing things in such a way that it will benefit us later, instead of being stuck-in-our-ways then to deal with it. :::::::Also, while we are on the talk of affiliates... I believe it was Richard1990 that set us up as affiliates quite a while ago... but it seems that the sites we have shown for affiliates don't bother to show the love and link to us. Should we even have them there still in that aspect? We are directing users to other sites, but aren't getting any redirection from theirs. I don't think that's too good of an idea. ::::::::For now, I think the only affiliate we should have listed is the GT Wiki. Parkster, what do you think? Sounds good to me, even though having them as an affiliate benefits them more than us (they have a lot less users than we do), because some users redirected here as opposed to none is still better =) :Well, X linked us back to you, so we share the love. =) ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 23:07, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sorted then! Thanks, sigh I don't care if I get flack over this or not (I assume someone is not going to like what I am going to say), but why is THEDUDEMAN even an admin here? He has made less than 50 main space contributions since January (11 months). Not only that, but the contributions that he has bothered doing could have easily been done as a normal user. Perhaps there is something I am missing, but I don't think so. I know I am stepping on some toes here, but I feel that I would better serve that position than him. He claims that he's here helping out by showing you his contributions here... but makes 1 meaningful edit a week (if that) and is gone again. I know life can drag you down at times, but hell, I work full time and still have time to be here more than once a week for 5 mins. Bottom line is, if he really cared about his position here, he'd make use of it, but it seems he really doesn't care about it. If you, or anyone else, wants to flame me for this, feel free. My talk page is always open. :I appreciate your concern and over Chrimbo i've been chatting with Crashbroke over the Box on Live and he's expressed a concern too. And to be honest, i agree. Now i've been offline/inactive for about a week due to Gears of War 2, family and friends and of course too much fudz :P But i'm gonna sweep over the site and sort all the stuff that needs sorting. But yeh he's not gonna be an admin anymore. However do i have the rights to demote him? I know i can make users something but taking it away? I'll see. But thanks for your opinion. If anyone flames then tell them to speak to me, and i'll eat them. As for you being an admin, then i'll have to speak to the Annoying Dictators Managing Insignificant N00bey Situations. But yeh i'll be on this, don't worry! Thanks, ::Yeah, as a founder, you can do stuff like that. You can go to and check/uncheck anything that it says you can. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 15:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I'm off Hey there, Parkster. I'm here to say that I'm getting out the wiki. It's not personal, I'm just very busy, with Spanish wikis, and I don't spend enough time on the computer anymore.. For that reason, I think an assistant is someone who edits a lot on the wiki and watch it everyday, and I don't do that. I wish you to find another assistant soon. I don't want the flag anymore, but anyway, I'm still an user of the wiki, of course. 16:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :You should think about promoting Gp75motorsports, and replacing me. This users appears to be very friendly and that's very important. 23:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::I 2nd that if Playsonic2 has to leave =( :::Fair enough. Thanks for your help over the months, but everyone has to go sometime =( But hey you're welcoem back anytime. And yes i'll take the flag off. I may even do an RfA (Request for Assistantism). I have a few candidates for nomination myself, so i'll be setting that up after i sort out Dudeman. Fairwell, Idea for flag requests What if we had a separate page for each kind of flag request? For example, a page for admin requests, another page for assistant requests, etc. I think it would help keep everything separated so we wouldn't have to clog up the forum. Or is there a reason that we don't do that? ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 23:21, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :We have a separate category in the forum specifically for flags, etc. I really don't see anything wrong with that. ::Point taken, but WP-EN had something related to a forum before the community got so large. I think having several closely-related projectspace pages for stuff like that, instead of one forum, would increase capacity by making navigation less confusing. But, as I said, it's just an idea. I'll let you and Parkster discuss it now. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 00:55, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::We have a forum for Request for Flags. I'll be changing that to User Rights sub-forum. There we'll have request pages and voting pages. We're gonna need one for the new Assistant positions. I'll get on that after i sort out Dudeman and Playsonic! Cya, Heh... Im in ur main page stealin ur source code. But, in return, you can take anything you want from my site. :) ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 17:55, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Aww, you stole all my precious code! ::And added some at the bottom. :P ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 19:41, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::Think of it positively Rappy: our site is so amazing that he copies it! LOL :P Spotlight Pics? What is the story with the spotlight pics? Well they're here and i'm wating for the gaming team to put them up. Happy New Year! Now to get crackin' for the big celebration tomorrow. Any last-minute stuff I can help with? Reply on my talk. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 05:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :no problem-it's what I do. :) ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 15:10, 3 January 2009 (UTC) User rights You have me as an assistant under User:Rappy, that needs to be changed to User:Rappy 4187. That's why I don't have access to do anything. :Cool i'll get onto it. ::Sweet, you got it... Now make sure you drop User:Rappy to None... :::Sorted February Banner I'm not exactly sure about what pic to put on the February banner at the moment. I'm sure we'll get some cool pics from Criterion soon from upcoming GCC or the Ultimate Box. I'll decide later in the month. :I think we should put that pciture of all the legendary vehicles in a row. If not then just do the Nighthawk because that looks sweet :P ::Okay, I'll mock one up with the Nighthawk pic we have, and fix it up if Criterion releases a different Nighthawk pic. Here it is! :Nice i like it! Forget my comment at the bottom of the logo comment section! Good work. Thanks, I threw together some more banners; do you like either? Thanks, but i think that Nighthawk should be keeping the spotlight. Maybe we could use the others when there's nothing comming out DLC wise. Thanks again, :We actually don't know when the Legendary Cars pack is coming out. We do know that the Free Update and Party Pack are coming out early next month. So? ::Ok then. Could you nock something party packish up then? That would be cool. Thanks, :::I'll see what i can do. Psst Hint, hint. Wikia's releasing Shared Help to all wikis in a few days. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 12:05, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm not fully aware of the ins and outs of this new Shared Help thingy. Give me an enlightenment and i'll be able to do whatever i need to do. Thanks, ::It's releasing all the content on the Help Wikia to other wikis. It's gonna be gradual though, so you might not get it for a month or so. February Skin Change(?) I was thinking about making a big skin change to match the party pack's new blue theme. (Kind of like Cagney's orange theme). I made a mock logo to see what it would look like. Do you think we should convert it to blue, or keep everything the way it is? :Really good picture. Looks sweet. However we would have to change every infobox to blue and change all the clan colours. It would look nice but it's not practical to change with every update. Maybe every game but not update. Orange is our individuality. It's what seperates us from other Burnout sites and what those sites notice us as. However we do need a new logo.I was thinking about going along to a simular style to the banner i suggested. GT Nighthawk FTW. Thanks for running it by me first, and good work on the logo it is amazing, but its best if we stay orange. Regards, ::I agree with you about keeping the orange, and I'll see what Legendary logos I can whip up. How is this logo? :Excellent, i love it. What about the banner? Maybe we could have that image of all four cars blended in at the top? RE: Assistantshipismness OK, thanks! But I'm trying to get some more spotlight images done for GT-EN. I'll do what I can, although I'm expecting a pretty sharp influx of new users. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 18:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) CAn I join the 360 Clan too? Hey, I recently grabbed Burnout Paradise for the 360. I was wondering if I could join the Clan. I'm already a member of the can for the PS3, but I'd like to be listed under both. Unfortunately I'm only a Silver Xbox live member right now (I need to pay for my van getting fixed!), but I will be picking up the gold membership asap. (2 weeks at most). Thanks, Str8edge 04:08, 7 February 2009 (UTC) str8edgedave <-gamertag & PSN ID Hi again! Hi Parkster, It's Playsonic2 again. I'm here because I've got a brand new PS3 now, and I just finished downlading Burnout Paradise's demo, and it's awesome. I should buy the game soon: That's why I'm here again, not as an assistant but as an user. I don't want to be an assistant because I think I'm not active around here, but yes, I'm an user. Bye! 10:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Nice to see you back! March 09 Banner I made two banners. Which one do you like better? :I vote for 8. ::Top one, no doubt. Awesome work X, your a legend. Thanks, :::My ego: it grows! Kidding, glad you like it. Podcast? Direct your attention over here when you get a chance. Later, :Just checking in. Have you gotten to downloading skype yet? New 360 Member I love the wiki and finally checked out the clan page. If it's cool, I would love to join the clan. My Gamertag is Teddy Marinaro so if you catch me freeburning, send me a message. (TeddyMarinaro 02:50, 23 March 2009 (UTC)) GCSEs? Hi dude, Just wanted to say, thanks for founding this wiki. it's awesome, and soooo useful! I was just wondering, what GCSEs you doing? I'm doing mine as well, and I'm finding them so damn boring. Sunnybacon 18:28, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I enjoy editing this site also, and you mention that you were going back to school after half term, which means you're the same year as me! Happy info! Smudger13talk 19:35, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Template Cops Hey, I love all the cop cars and their pages on this site. I was wondering if I could make a template that we could add to each of the pages under Description saying the same thing (as all the cop cars have the same description). If this is fine, how could I make the template? (any good editors, feel free to make it your self) Smudger13 16:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :I moved your message to his default talk page as you had put it in an archive. Parkster is currently on a hiatus, so you might want to chat up Crashbroke, Rappy, or me if you need anything else. To make a template, create a new article titled Template:templatename. To use that timplate on an existing page, type . :Cheers, I'll get on it Smudger13 20:56, 5 May 2009 (UTC) RD Wiki Revive Remember the planned RD Wiki revive we've thought of? Well, I need you to promote Exlonox to get a Substantial amount of work done (Skin, Main Page, et Templates). So could you Please promote him so we could get it done? Its great to have you back. Red ring of death! I heard that your X-box died. Bad timing, as Big Surf Island is out in 2 weeks. Unlucky. Smudger13talk 16:45, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I still need to get the other DLC :S i want to join the clan. please add me. my gamertag is cliper53. :To join, you must add your gamertag and other information on this page. ::Also my 360 is dead so please send a friend invite to Crashbroke23, as he sorts out the clan freeburns currently. Thanks for joining! The Skypester Have you gotten around to downloading Skype yet? :It's unlikely that i will. School, social life, and girlfriend will take up time and to be honest my dad doesn't like me downloading things onto the family laptop. So as you've probably guessed i won't be in the podcast. I suppose i'm here on the site for publiscising and making sure things run smoothly. Sorry but life's getting better for me offline so it's gonna get worse online :( Hope it all goes well though. I can still help out with scripts and stuff. Cya, Admin Sidebar Ive joined this wiki, and I was wondering how you got the Admin section in the side bar, it would really help clarify the mainpage and site admins. :Check out our code at MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. ::Cheers Smudger13talk 14:49, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I WANNA JOIN!!! Let me in the clan please!!! :I'm still debating if I want to join. If I do I would have to edit the Leaderboard here alot. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 01:37, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Pshaw... is that supposed to scare us? Sig Yo, please add ~~~~~ to the end of your sig when signing, so we know the time at which you did =p. You'd have to sign like ~~~~~ as you can't add it to the template. Ex and I both have to deal with that, it's a problem you have to get used to to use a template like you do =p :Alright no worries i'll bare that in mind. Thanks, 11:06, 21 June 2009 (UTC) RFA Could you promote whomever wins the RFA vote tomorrow? Since I'm going to Sointula for a Week. I wont be able to do anything on the interwebs. :Well that's the thing. I can't any more because my sysop rights have been taken away, as per my request. So you'll have to get X to sort that out. Safe :D 12:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi you may or may not know me but lets cut to the chase... I see that you have made a few edits to your user page today, are you back for good? We all hope so, nice to see you're still around! Speedracer32 18:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Burnopedia Birthday Meet Signatures Spotlight Request Hi. Burnopedia looks really good. Could you please add a link to recently added images in your sidebar menu? Then I'll be happy to add you into the spotlight list. I'm sorry I can't do anything about the timing with your anniversary/birthday on such short notice... but hopefully a spotlight later will be good too :) -- Wendy (talk) 03:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Great on putting up the link -- I've added you to the spotlight list. Your spotlight graphic needs to be 200x75, and the content staff will have final say on whether it gets used, but it looks nice to me! Anyhow, can you please resize it? -- Wendy (talk) 18:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey, it's Exlonox, another Burnopedia admin. I've resized the three images for the spotlight. here, here, and here. Thanks for the spotlight! Exlonox 19:30, February 26, 2010 (UTC) clan can i join the clan(xbox 360)? im a total burnout freak plzzz plzzz from SandMick1 join the clan i would like to join the burnout clan my psn is cheesemonger10 Cheesemonger57 11:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin plz? Hey, it's me again. Jeez, it's been such a long time since I've edited here! It's incredible to see how far Burnopedia has come since I saved my last change. That one big article with all the different kinds of traffic cars in ''Paradise has been broken up, the Clan now has those cool license-looking things, etc, etc. Remarkable! Anyway, I'd like my admin priveleges back. I've had a monsoon of other things to deal with IRL that have kept me from editing. School's been a tough one, and on top of that I've had to move clear across the country. It's been enough to keep up with my own wiki (which, I am proud to report, now has 175 articles and has caught the attention of a certain Jordan Greer of GTPlanet.net http://gtplanet.net), but now that I'm settled in, I expect I can do my job as Burnopedia admin a lot better. Keep up the good work! --Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW 12:46, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I understand-it's been a while since I edited here. Nice comment box, btw. :D ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW 21:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Minimum image criteria Burnout Wiki:About Administration Review I want to join the clan (360) Hi Parkster, I've recently joined the wiki after playing Burnout Paradise, unaware of there even being a Burnout wiki. I am interested in joining the clan under the Xbox 360 branch. I have no friends that play Burnout Paradise, so i've played very little online play. I'm guessing there isn't any cost or registration, but message me on my talk page if otherwise. Also, always message back on my page, because I value my privacy a lot. Thanks. P.S. Forgive me if this is in the wrong place, i'm a N00B level editor (Burnout Paradise Pro tho ;) ) --Xxx DaBadgerMan xxX 06:40, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Whoops! I forgot to mentio , my username is Snailman456